


Parenthood Comes In Many Ways

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where the Victors were also forced to make donations to fertility clinics for wealthy Capitol citizens.  It's a few years after the Revolution.  Effie can't have Haymitch's baby but maybe that doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie and Haymitch had been married for over a year. They were in the hospital in District 4 and had just gotten her test results.

Effie was crying. “I’ll never be able to have a baby.

“It’s fine Sweetheart.

“I want to be a mother. I really wanted to give you a child.

“Effie, it’s not in the cards for us. Besides I would be the worst father in the history of Panem. It’s all for the best.

‘Haymitch….could we adopt?

‘Adopt???? No.

“Why not?

“I’m a drunk, no agency in their right mind would give me a child.

“You’re rich….in the Capitol that’s all that matters.

“Effie….

“Maybe not a newborn. Maybe a young child. There are a lot of orphans from the war….all under five. Young enough to accept us as parents.

“I don’t know Sweetheart. It would be one thing if a child was unfortunate enough to be born an Abernathy but to drag some innocent kid. Some kid that lost their real parents. It seems cruel.

Effie was silent the whole train ride home. She spent several months falling deeper into a depression before Haymitch contacted Plutarch. Asked if there was any way he and Effie could be cleared as adoptive parents. He wasn’t surprised when he found it how easily it could all be arranged. Money still talked in the Capitol an even though it probably wouldn’t be best for the child the government was happy to make him some poor unfortunate’s father.

He told Effie they could try and see if they could adopt. It took a few months to get her back to her bright and bubbly self but they got on the train to the Capitol.

They filled out all the paperwork. Background checks had been waived since their involvement with the revolution. They took a car to the Children’s Home. Haymitch shook his head. “Children’s Home, In 12 it was called an orphanage but it was the same thing. A warehouse for children.

The administrator tried to encourage them to look at the 12-15 year olds after all Mr. Abernathy had so much experience with that age group.

Haymitch managed to hold his tongue. Effie said. “We’re looking for a younger child. One that could more easily adapt to life in District 12. Do you have any babies?

“Mrs. Abernathy…..abandoned babies are scooped up in a day. The youngest children we have here are three years old.

“May we meet some of the children?

“Of course. They are in the play area. We will bring you in and you can interact with them.

Effie and Haymitch were brought into what looked like a huge kindergarten. As soon as the children noticed new adults they ran over to get their attention. Haymitch felt like it was like going to a pound and the dogs begging for a master. Effie didn’t seem to mind and she picked three or four kids ranging from ages three to five to sit at a table and play.

Haymitch held back watching these kids trying to get her attention. “I can draw Miss. I can dance, I can play the piano. He saw the older kids back away realizing they weren’t going to get her attention and the other little kids keeping close to her waiting for somebody to not make the cut. Maybe they could get the nice rich lady’s attention. 

Haymitch noticed one little girl clear across the room. She looked about six years old. She was pretty, obviously well mannered. Effie would swoop her up in minute if she noticed her but this kid was trying desperately not to be noticed. He walked over and sat next to her. “What’s your name?

“Elizabeth Allerton.

“Elizabeth, why are you avoiding my wife?

The little girl looked surprised as if no one ever figured out what she was doing. She said softly. “I’ve been interviewed by parents before. I never get a second interview.

“Why not? Haymitch asked. “Are you sick or get into a lot of trouble?

She shook her head. “No. It’s people don’t like my first parents.

“Who were your first parents?

She shrugged. “I don’t know for sure. My Daddy had something wrong with him and couldn’t be a birth Daddy. He and my Mommy went to the Fer….Fert….

“Fertility Center. Haymitch finished.

She nodded. “Mrs. Johnson told me my birth Daddy was a Victor. Most people that want to adopt don’t want a potential…..killer.

Haymitch sighed. All Victors had sperm or eggs harvested from them after they won. The Male Victors had to make annual donations until they were fifty. The Female Victors until they were thirty. It was one of those things the Victors never talked about among themselves. How many Capitol brats did they have? “You know being related to a Victor doesn’t make you a killer. Most of the Victors didn’t want to kill…..it just happened.

The little girl shrugged. ‘Mrs. Johnson says everyone thinks the Games are bad and I’m a bad memory.

“How old are you? Haymitch asked.

“I’ll be six next month.

“How old were you when your parents died?

She frowned. “They didn’t die. At least I don’t think so. They gave me back after my third birthday.

“Gave you back?

‘Yes. Mrs. Johnson said they wanted a non-Victor child.

Haymitch hated her “parents”. He did the math she would have been conceived a couple of months after the 74th Games. He looked at her face for any resemblance of Peeta Mellark but as he looked at her more closely there was a resemblance that bothered him more than he cared to admit. Mentors who brought home Victors had to make an additional donation before they went home.

The little girl glanced at Effie who was coming over. She said. “Your wife hasn’t found one she likes.

“How do you know? Haymitch asked.

“I’ve seen the look.

Effie came over and gave Haymitch a slight shake of the head. He nodded at the girl sitting next to him.

Effie sat down and smiled. “Hello, what’s your name?

“Elizabeth. She said politely. 

“How old are you?

“Five, but I’m almost six.

Effie continued to ask her questions. “Did she know her letters? What did she like to play?

“Fashion dolls. I still have one from my Mom but I have to hide it from the older kids.

Effie kept asking questions. The girl finally had some of her own.

“Do you live in the Capitol?

‘No. We live in District 12.

“District 12??? That’s a million miles away.

Effie laughed. “It’s pretty far but not a million miles.

“Would they let a Capitol kid in the districts? Elizabeth asked.

“Why wouldn’t they? Effie asked.

“The Districts think everyone from the Capitol is bad.

Effie nodded. “I’m from the Capitol. When I first moved to 12 I was scared.

“Did people hate you?

“Some didn’t like me. Effie laughed. “Some still don’t like me but…..most people have accepted me.

Mrs. Johnson came in. “Mr and Mrs. Abernathy would you like to talk in my office.

Effie and Haymitch nodded. ‘Goodbye Elizabeth. Effie said.

“Bye, nice talking to you.

On their way back with the administrator Effie said to Haymitch. “That little girl was very sweet.”

Haymitch nodded. “Yeah, she’s had a few tough breaks.

“There is something so familiar about her. Effie said.

Haymitch shrugged “I wouldn’t mind a second interview with her.

‘Me either. Effie said. “I’d like to get to know her better.

“Which child? Mrs. Johnson asked.

“Elizabeth Allerton. Haymitch said.

Mrs. Johnson frowned. “You don’t want her. She’s…..from the Fertility Center.

Effie was confused. “So? Lots of people have fertility problems including me.

“Ma’am she came from a Victor. I mean the Games are disgusting and so are those people.

Effie gasped and Haymitch stared at the woman in shock. “You do know who I am don’t you?

“Of course Mr. Abernathy. You’re a hero of the Revolution.

“Elizabeth Allerton. “We’d like to take her to dinner. Haymitch said.


	2. Getting to know you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie and Haymitch take little Elizabeth out to dinner.

Effie and Haymitch took little Elizabeth out to dinner. Haymitch felt the place Effie picked was too formal for a kid but Elizabeth seemed proud to show off her manners. She knew her salad fork from her dinner fork and her soup spoon from the dessert.

“I know how to set a table too. Elizabeth said. “You know for your formal dinners in 12.

Haymitch laughed. “Kid, we don’t have too many formal dinners in 12. A knife, fork and spoon are pretty much it.

On Elizabeth’s disappointed look Effie said. “It’s just the two of us. We might have more formal dinners if we had a family.

“You said you were from the Capitol. How did you get to District 12? Elizabeth asked.

“Oh…..my home was destroyed in war and I had friends in 12.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. She never knew any grownup that had “friends” in another district. She knew it was rude to ask so she just stayed quiet. Haymitch ruffled her hair and said. My full name is Haymitch Abernathy. Have you ever heard that name before?

Elizabeth nodded. “In school. You had something to do with the Revolution.

“I did but I was also a…….Victor.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. “That’s why you’re not scared.”

“Scared of what? Effie asked.

“Scared that my birth Daddy was a Victor. Elizabeth said.

“Oh that’s nothing to be scared about. Effie said.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion. ‘But I could be a killer.

“I was an Escort in the Hunger Games. Effie said. “I picked the names out of the bowl. Some people say I’m a killer.

“But she’s not. Haymitch said. And being related to a Victor doesn’t make you a killer.

Elizabeth turned to him and asked. “Are you a killer? Immediately she turned red. Effie said. “That’s not a polite question. Haymitch just laughed.

“No Sweetheart. I’m not a killer. I’ve killed people but…..a killer is someone who kills because they like it. I killed in self defense.

Elizabeth nodded. What he said made sense. She was very scared that she had ruined her chances with Effie.

Effie tried to engage her in conversation but she would only give one word answers. Haymitch motioned for Effie to give him a minute alone with the girl. Effie excused herself and Haymitch turned to Elizabeth.

“You got quiet.

Elizabeth nodded.

“Effie likes to talk. If you don’t talk with her she’ll think you don’t like her.

Elizabeth’s little mouth dropped. “I like Effie…..a lot. I said a bad thing. I thought you were going to take me right back to the home without dinner. I can’t make any more mistakes. I have to watch my words. She said seriously. Effie came back to the table and sat down. Haymitch looked from Elizabeth to Effie and said.

“Effie….Elizabeth just asked me something and I don’t know the answer.

Effie smiled and sipped her wine. “It must not be red or white.

He smiled back. “Elizabeth was wondering if a conversation goes bad, like you accidently bring up something embarrassing or uncomfortable how would you make the conversation good again.

Effie grinned. ‘Oh, that’s very easy. You keep to a safe topic, like the weather. Let me show you. Haymitch, isn’t it very warm today?

“Yes, I’m hot as hell.

Elizabeth giggled and Effie glared at him. She turned to the little girl. “Without the swear words. You just bring the conversation to something everyone can talk about.

Elizabeth looked at Effie. ‘That’s a very pretty necklace.

‘Thank you. Haymitch bought it for me when we got engaged.

“How long have you been married?

Effie was beaming. “Excellent. Those are good questions. “We’ve been married almost two years.

Elizabeth seemed to relax and they finished dinner. They took her back to the Children’s Home and her little shoulders sank when she saw the building. “Would you like to see my area?

“Your area? Effie asked.

“I share a room with three other girls. We each have our own corner.

Elizabeth brought them to her room. Effie tried not to gasp. It was as bad as the displaced housing she was in right after the war. This was no place for children to grow up.

Elizabeth was very proud of how clean her area was. “I’ve never gotten a demerit for untidiness.”

One of the other girl’s said. “No but you got demerits for fighting.

“Not for three months. Elizabeth said. Tanya hit me first.

Another girl looked at Effie. “Maybe Tanya did but ladies don’t use their fists. Isn’t that right Ma’am?

Elizabeth was humiliated. Her chance was ruined and she knew it. She couldn’t face Effie and Haymitch so she looked at the floor. Effie paused and said. “A lady shouldn’t settle a quarrel with her hands but a lady is allowed to defend herself. Elizabeth would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?

Elizabeth was shocked and so were the other girls. She couldn’t speak, so she nodded. Haymitch gave her a nudge on the shoulder. ‘Say good night to Effie.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Effie’s waist. ‘Good night Mrs. Abernathy. Thank you for taking me to dinner.

Effie and Haymitch told Mrs. Johnson they wanted to see Elizabeth again.


	3. Almost an Abernathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to the adoption being final but will something happen that ruins it all.

Effie and Haymitch brought Elizabeth home with them to District 12. It was an adjustment for the child. No museums, no theater, no big buildings. Her first few weeks were rough. She was teased by the other kids for being a Capitolista. She tried very hard to be a lady. One day though she did get into a fight at school. Elizabeth hit first. The teacher called Effie and Haymitch to school.

Effie was very upset. “Elizabeth is usually a good girl. Are you sure she was the one who hit first?

The teacher nodded. “Yes, but……..I’m calling the other girl’s parents too. The kids were teasing her saying that since she was adopted she could be returned. They tease her a lot about being from the Capitol but she got so mad.

Effie gasped and Haymitch said. “She was returned by her first parents. They didn’t want her after the war and they left her at the orphanage when she was three.

The teacher was shocked. “I had no idea. I’m sure the other kids didn’t either. Maybe you can reassure her that she has a forever home.

Effie and Haymitch collected Elizabeth from the Principal’s office. She had a red mark on her cheek and a few scratches.

“How does the other girl look? Haymitch said.

Effie glared at him. They brought their little girl home and told her how much they loved her and that she would be their girl forever.

After that Elizabeth’s behavior changed. She had always been pretty well behaved but she started going overboard. She was polishing silver and making up a chore list for herself. She didn’t ask to go out and play all she did was study. She started speaking more formally to Effie and Haymitch. When she first moved in she called them by their first names. Before she got in trouble at school she was calling Effie….Mom or Mommy Effie. She called Haymitch by his first name but she referred to him as her Daddy. After the fight at school there was a three day period where she called them Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy. It was a struggle to get back to first names. She was trying to be perfect. Haymitch told Effie to prepare for an explosion because the stress was getting to the child. Effie felt that after her adoption was finalized she would be fine.

The adoption was going to be final the end of the month. Effie was planning a surprise party for Elizabeth. Haymitch thought they should let the kid know but Effie was scared that something might happen with the paperwork and cause a delay. Elizabeth was still on her perfect little girl kick until the day before the adoption was to be final. Effie went to pick up Elizabeth at school and the teacher looked confused.

“Mrs. Abernathy, Elizabeth said you were keeping her home after lunch today. 

“What are you talking about? Haymitch brought her back after lunch.

“No. She said you had family coming from the Capitol and were going to meet the train.

Effie was frantic. All she knew was her child was missing. She started to cry and the Principal called Haymitch.

Haymitch arrived in a few minutes. “What’s going on? I brought her myself.

“Did you see her come into the school? The teacher asked.

He was holding Effie. “No. She headed towards the door.

“You didn’t watch her go in???? Effie screamed in disbelief.

“No. I brought her to the schoolyard. I didn’t think….my mother never….

Effie was crying and the teacher was explaining that Elizabeth said she wouldn’t be in school this afternoon. Haymitch relaxed. “Okay, she lied but…she obviously wanted to do something. He kissed Effie. “Let’s go to all her favorite places and find her.

They searched the park, the Victor’s Village. There was no sign of her. That’s when Haymitch began to panic. The town organized a search it was around dinnertime when Katniss suggested the woods.

“Why would she go to the woods? Effie asked.

Haymitch’s face clouded over. “I took her to the lake last month. I was teaching her how to fish.

 

“Why would you do that? Effie yelled.

“Because I can’t use a bow and arrow. She wanted Katniss to teach her how to shoot. I said she was too young but that I could teach her….I could………Effie do you know if she can swim?

Katniss lead the way into the woods. They went straight for the lake but there was no sign of her. They started combing the woods calling her name. Just before sunset they got a response.

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy Effie……I’m stuck.

They followed her voice and told her to keep calling. They found her hanging upside down from an animal trap.

Haymitch pulled out his knife and started cutting the rope. Effie was holding on to her so she wouldn’t fall. She scooped her up and started hugging and kissing her. “Baby, what happened? What were you doing here?

Haymitch had spent the last three hours terrified and that immediately changed to anger. He sat down on a rock next to Effie. He took Elizabeth out of her arms and put her over his knee. He started spanking her. One swat per word.

“Don’t….ever….come….here…..alone…..again. He gave her three more swats before Effie grabbed his hand.

“Stop that. You can’t spank her.

“Effie, I know you don’t agree but this is serious. She could have gotten herself killed. This can’t be fixed with no dessert.

Elizabeth was so shocked to be spanked she hadn’t even cried. Now that he stopped she started bawling.

“Save your tears Sweetheart. Daddy isn’t finished with you.

“Haymitch we need to talk. Katniss, Peeta will you watch Elizabeth?

Peeta picked the little girl up in his arms while Effie pulled Haymitch behind a tree.

“Effie, I can’t go through this again. I guarantee you a good spanking is the cure she needs.

Effie whispered. “I don’t entirely disagree with you. It’s just….I don’t think legally we can spank her.

“What are you talking about? She’s our kid. As long as it’s not abuse we can discipline her any way…

“Haymitch….she isn’t ours until tomorrow. There was a missing child report. The social worker is going to talk to her. If she says we abused her….

‘Abused??? She is not abused. She knows she did wrong……She wouldn’t say….

“Haymitch, I had a friend in school who reported her parents for taking away her television during The Hunger Games. They were her “real” parents and they were arrested.

“We’re her “real” parents Effie.

Effie was crying. “In our minds…..yes but she was running away from us.

Peeta was rubbing Elizabeth’s back. He was saying. ‘Daddy was very worried. He thought he had lost you forever.

‘He hates me.” Elizabeth cried.

Haymitch took Elizabeth from Peeta. ‘I don’t hate you. I love you. That’s why I got so mad. What were you doing in the woods?

‘Leaving.” Elizabeth said.

“Why would you want to leave? Effie asked. “Don’t you want to be our little girl?

Elizabeth tried to stop crying. “Of course I do but…..you’re sending me back.

“No one is sending you back. Haymitch said. “We told you before, you’re our forever….

Elizabeth shook her head. “Not you…..Mommy Effie is sending me back.

“Elizabeth what makes you think I would do that?

“Janie said she saw you at the train station buying two tickets to the Capitol. When we went on vacation in April you told me we were going and we saw a play and went to the museum. So if you didn’t tell me it must be because you’re taking me back before you can’t….

“Elizabeth.

‘The adoption must be done soon. It takes a year. I don’t remember what day I moved her but it was in May.

Haymitch shook his head. ‘Sweetheart. No one is going to the Capitol.

“Mommy Effie is…..I went into her purse and saw the tickets.

Haymitch looked at his wife confused. She said. “It’s the return tickets for Octavia and Flavius after the party.

“I saw the tickets and I decided…….to leave you before you left me. I like it here in 12…..maybe someone else will adopt me but in the Capitol…no one will.

Effie pulled Elizabeth on her lap. ‘Sweetie, the adoption is supposed to be final tomorrow. My friends from the Capitol, Octavia and Flavius were coming to celebrate this weekend at a party. I bought the tickets for them. We were going to celebrate our daughter.

Elizabeth put her arms around her own shoulders at the word daughter. “Really? A party for me?

“Yes….but….

Elizabeth frowned. “It’s cancelled because I was bad.

Haymitch mussed her hair. ‘No……we’re not cancelling the party. Your mother has convinced me you’ve been punished enough.

“Then what does Mommy mean by “but”?

Effie sighed. “Well, you were missing and we filed a report. That might delay the adoption.

“I don’t want it delayed. I want to be adopted. Elizabeth said angrily.

“I know. Effie said. ‘We want that too. A social worker might want to talk to you.

Elizabeth was crying. ‘That’s bad.

“Relax Kid. Haymitch said. “It’s a mis-understanding. Just tell the truth that you thought we were taking you back and….

Effie interrupted. “But don’t tell them that Daddy gave you a spanking because….

“They’ll take me away. Elizabeth said seriously.

“You’re both crazy. Haymitch said. ‘I didn’t hit her that hard.

Elizabeth rubbed her bottom. ‘It hurt Daddy.”

He kissed her forehead. “That’s kind of the point so you don’t do it again.”

“They won’t let you be my Daddy if you spank me. My friend Kendra had new parents. She got mad when they got her a little sister. She poured her milkshake on the baby’s head. Her new Daddy smacked her backside once on the train and she was back at the orphanage.

“I’m sure that wasn’t the only reason.” Haymitch said.

Elizabeth put her arms around him. “I don’t want to lose you.

He gave her a hug and said. “Will you be a good girl and walk home with Mommy?

“Where are you going? Effie asked.

“To see if they filed the report yet….maybe

“Hurry.” Effie said.

He went into the old Peacekeeper’s office. There were only a few part-time police in 12. 

“Haymitch, we heard you found your little girl.

“Yeah…..listen

“What happened? Did she just wander off?

‘No. She was “running” away from home.

One of them laughed. “Was it about chores? My kid did that once. He didn’t want to get up early and milk the goat. He was up the next morning getting milk. He couldn’t sit on the stool but he was doing his chores.

Haymitch nodded. “I taught my little runaway a lesson. Her mother is still crying. The officers laughed and Haymitch continued. “ I was just wondering, did you file that report with the Capitol yet? The adoption isn’t finalized and….

The officer picked up the folder. ‘No. We thought it might cause some trouble and since you found her safe and sound.

Haymitch was relieved. ‘Exactly. If you could just…lose that report I’d really appreciate it.

“No problem.

Haymitch said. “Effie’s throwing a party this weekend to celebrate Elizabeth’s adoption. We’d like you to come. Bring your kids, they’ll be cake and ice cream for them.

Haymitch was so glad he’d be able to tell Effie that nothing was going to stand between them becoming Elizabeth's parents.


	4. Becoming a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch goes home to Effie and Elizabeth and becomes her daddy.

Haymitch headed back home. Peeta met him in the Victors Village.

“Had they sent the report? He asked.

“No. Since we found her safe and sound they are keeping it a family matter.

‘Thank God. Haymitch….why would she think you and Effie would take her back to the orphanage?

Haymitch sighed. ‘Her parents…..her first parents did that to her because…

“She was adopted before? Peeta asked.

Haymitch shook his head. “No. Her Mother was her mother but they used the Fertility Center to get her pregnant. Victor sperm. After the Capitol fell….too many of their friends knew they had a Victor child. They didn’t want her anymore.

“That’s horrible. Poor baby. Do you have any idea which Victor she’s….related to?

“Does it matter? As far as I’m concerned the only Victor she’s related to is me.

‘Of course but…..how old is she?

“She’ll be seven next month.

‘Haymitch my Games were almost eight years ago. Do you think???

‘No.

“It’s possible.”

“I wondered too, when I first found out but….she doesn’t look like you at all.

“Yeah, but there’s something so familiar about her. I mean…she fits here in 12 like she was born…. He looked at Haymitch and realized where Elizabeth got her eyes, her chin and her mouth. Does Effie know? Peeta asked.

Haymitch shook his head. “She doesn’t have to know. She loves Elizabeth as if she were her own child. I don’t ever want Effie to feel that I might have more claim on her.

“Does Effie ever wonder who might be the birth father?

“I told her I think it was Gloss. He was very popular in the Capitol and I didn’t want to make it Finnick.

‘That makes sense. Do you wonder how many others there might be?

“No Peeta. If there are more of them are probably adults. I mean who would want a drunk if you were DNA shopping unless he did something important.

“Like bring two Victors home the same year.

“Exactly. After tomorrow Elizabeth will officially be a Trinket Abernathy. She’ll be our daughter. After today she may want to trade me in for a new daddy but she’s stuck with me.

Peeta laughed. ‘She was so stunned when you spanked her she didn’t realize it was happening until you stopped.

“I know. My Princess lives in a world where she can easily imagine that the people who are supposed to love and protect her would throw her away like trash but a spanking is beyond her imagination. Of course it’s beyond her mother’s imagination too. The kid might forgive but Effie never will.

“I’m glad there won’t be any formal report. Elizabeth needs to feel like a permanent member of the family.

Haymitch opened the door to his house and went inside. Elizabeth was in her nightgown and wet hair eating a bowl of soup. Effie would have washed the woods out of her as soon as she got home. He looked at her arms and they were bright pink.

‘I see you had a date with the bath brush.” Haymitch said.

“Mommy scrubbed and scrubbed until I said ouch.

“Haymitch there could be ticks, bugs, anything could have gotten on her in that trap. What happened at the station?

“They didn’t send the report. They heard we found her before the end of the shift so…

Effie grinned. “That’s wonderful. 

Elizabeth put her spoon down. “So, the Capitol doesn’t know I ran away?

Haymitch sat next to her. “No. You’re a very lucky little girl. Elizabeth, you can’t ever do that again. If you’re confused, scared or angry with Mommy and Daddy you need to come talk to us about it. No running away. And….if you really feel you can’t talk to us then talk to Katniss and Peeta. 

Elizabeth frowned. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore. If you don’t want me there’s nothing to talk about.

Effie sat at the table. “Elizabeth, we love you. You’re our little girl.

“Well tomorrow I’ll be.

Effie shook her head. “No. You became my little girl after we talked at the Children’s Home.

“But…but…you could have always given me back. You still can after the adoption. Elizabeth said softly.

“Honey that’s just not….

Haymitch put Elizabeth on his lap. ‘Sweetheart, there is nothing I can say to make you feel safe. There are no words that you’ll ever believe. I can only hope that someday after enough hugs, kisses, cuddles and even spankings you’ll know in both your heart and your head that you’re our child. Your parents are the Victor and the Escort from District 12. I’m not trying to take away any good memories from your first Mommy and Daddy but…

Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. ‘First parents. You and Effie are Mommy and Daddy.

He made eye contact with Effie and smiled. “Okay. Your Mommy and Daddy are the Escort and Victor from District 12.

Elizabeth nodded. “Daddy do you know who my birth Daddy is?

“Not for certain.” He said honestly. While the child was the image of him he had done no tests.

“Is that important to you Elizabeth? Effie asked.

She sighed feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. “I don’t want someone to….take me away from you. Birth mommies and daddies always get picked over adopted mommies and daddies.

Effie held her daughter’s hand. “Baby, most of the Victors are….dead. If your birth daddy was one of the ones who is dead their family wouldn’t have any more claim than us.

“What about the ones who are alive? Elizabeth asked.

Effie stroked her hair. “Well, there’s Beetee from District 3. He can’t be your birth daddy because he is too dark skinned. There’s Peeta.

“Peeta from next door?

“Yes and he would never take you away from us and the last one is…..Daddy.

Elizabeth looked up at Haymitch. “Daddy-daddy?

He laughed. “Sweetheart, you know I’m a Victor.

“Yeah but I didn’t think about you possibly being my birth daddy.

He avoided her gaze and looked at the clock. ‘It is waaaay past your bedtime.

She looked at the clock. “No it’s not. I don’t go to bed until 8:30. It’s only 7:30. 

Effie kissed her. ‘Considering your behavior today I think an early bedtime is in order.

‘But Mommy.

“No dessert either. Go up and brush your teeth.

Elizabeth appealed to Haymitch. “Daddy, you said I was punished enough.

“I said Mommy convinced me you were punished enough. “If I were you I’d do what Mommy says or you might find yourself back over my knee.

Elizabeth frowned. “Daddy would you really spank me twice in one day?

He considered it. “Probably not but would you want to go to bed knowing you were getting a spanking tomorrow?

She shook her head vigorously and he kissed her. ‘Sweetheart, I promise you. Daddy will only spank you if you do something very dangerous like going into the woods without permission or deliberately disobeying. Like if Mommy tells says you have to do something and you refuse after a warning. Consider this a warning.

She kissed him on the cheek. “Will you tuck me in bed?

“Of course. That’s what daddies are for.


	5. District 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up early after running away and finds out a whole lot of people care about her. Especially her new Mommy and Daddy.

Going to bed early had Elizabeth up at the crack of dawn. She peeked into Mommy and Daddy’s bedroom. They were both sound asleep so she rang the bell she had been taught to use to wake Daddy up.

Effie and Haymitch could barely open their eyes. Effie glanced at the clock. “Sweetheart it’s not even six.

“I’m hungry.” Elizabeth said.

Effie looked at Haymich. I’m so tired. Could you make her toast?

He laughed and whispered ‘You’re the one who sent her to bed early. Why should I be punished?

Effie sighed. “Impossible man.” She started to get up but he said. “No. I’ll feed her and even take her for a walk. Everyone’s going to want to know why she ran away. Might as well get it over with.

“What are you going to tell them? Effie mouthed

He shrugged. “The truth, that sick people in the Capitol return kids to the orphanage. He sat up. “Okay Princess. What do you want to eat?

Elizabeth followed her father to the kitchen. ‘Daddy Haymitch are you sure you know how to make breakfast?

“Of course I do. 

“Mommy Effie does the cooking.”

“Yes, but I can make breakfast.

Elizabeth was fascinated watching her father put bread in the toaster and eggs in the frying pan.

Her toast and eggs were a little burned but she complimented him on his effort. Mommy Effie said it was always important to encourage Daddy when he was doing good things.

“Do you want to come with me to town? He asked.

“The Hob? Elizabeth asked.

“We’ll go to the Hob on the way back but I have to go to the butcher, the dress shop, the bakery.

This was too much for Elizabeth’s mind. “Is Mommy sick?

“No. She’s having a……..sleep in day.

“Did she get drunk? Elizabeth asked.

Haymitch spit the coffee out of his mouth. ‘No your mother didn’t get drunk.

“Well, when you sleep all day…Mommy calls it a sleep in day but it’s because you passed out.

He stroked her hair. “No. Mommy is fine. She was very scared yesterday when we didn’t know where you were. She just needs a little extra rest.

Elizabeth finished breakfast and got dressed. She asked Daddy to do her hair. She didn’t expect the careful curls or the complex braids that Mommy did but she was really surprised when he just took a brush gave her hair a few strokes, grabbed a ribbon and tied a clump of hair up in the back.

She looked in the mirror. “Daddy what is this hair style called?

“A pony tail.

“You want me to look like a horse?

“No. Sweetheart it’s hot. It keeps the hair off your neck.

Elizabeth wasn’t sure. It was a very simple style and the ribbon didn’t even match her dress but….it was important to encourage Daddy. 

“Okay, I’ll try it today.

They headed out of the Victors Village and met some people on the way to work. They stopped over.

“Elizabeth are you all right?

“Yes Ma’am. 

“That was very naughty of you to run away. You scared your mother half to death.

“I know. I apologized.

“Good. Don’t ever do that again.

Practically every person they passed in the street asked if she was okay and gave her a mild scolding about worrying her mother.

When they were heading for the Hob she said. “Daddy Haymitch, I don’t think we can live in 12 anymore.

“Why is that?

“Nobody likes me.”

“That’s not true.” He said.

“Everyone is mad at me for running away.”

“Everyone was worried about you. He corrected. We talked about all the bad things that could have happened to you in the woods. Wild animals, you could have fallen in the lake, broken an arm or a leg. We care about our kids in District 12. 

Elizabeth chewed her lip. ‘But I’m not a kid from District 12. I’m a Capitolista.

Haymitch frowned. He knew she was teased about that constantly and her Capitol accent didn’t help. “You were born in the Capitol, like Mommy but what does your ID card say?

“It says District 12.

“Mommy’s card, my card? Haymitch said.

‘They all say District 12.

“So you belong to District 12, just as much as any little girl born here.

They went into the Hob. They headed for Ripper’s stand and everyone standing around it started to talk to her at once.

“Honey, you had everyone looking for you last night.

“Your Mom was scared to death.

You caused a lot of trouble young lady. 

Why were you running away? Did your father scare you with his nightmares or his knife?

Haymitch glared at Flynn and Elizabeth shook her head.

‘Daddy didn’t scare me. I ran away because I didn’t want to be returned.

Ripper looked at Haymitch confused. ‘Returned?”

“I thought they were bringing me back to the orphanage. Mommy had train tickets and I thought…..she was returning me.

The woman with the fabric stand said. ‘Why would you think that?

Elizabeth shrugged. “I was returned before.”

Haymitch took a coin out of his pants. “Sweetheart why don’t you go to the fruit stand and get some berries?

“What kind? Strawberries, blue berries, black berries?

‘Whatever you want. It’s your snack, but come right back to me. Don’t wander anywhere.

“I won’t Daddy. I promise. Elizabeth went running off to the other side of the Hob and Haymitch faced a lot of angry faces.

“Hey it wasn’t me. She was adopted before and was returned when she was three.

The voices were all overlapping.

‘What kind of people would do that?

‘That’s horrible.”

“Who could hurt a sweet child like her?

Haymitch shrugged. “It’s not just her. She told us last night she knew some kids who were “returned” a few days before the adoption was final because they didn’t want to be parents. We called the orphanage and they confirmed it. They were surprised we weren’t “returning” her.

Elizabeth came running over with a bag of blueberries. Ripper said to her. “I hope your Daddy told you we don’t “return” children in District 12.

She held his hand. ‘He’s a good Daddy. He won’t send me back. He promised.

That seemed to satisfy everyone. Ripper gave him an extra bottle with his order. After they left the Hob Elizabeth asked.

‘Is my adoption final now or final after midnight?

“Umm I’m not sure but it will definitely be final after midnight.

“Can I stay up till midnight?

“Sweetie that’s very late for a little girl like you.

“Just this one time??? I can see us become a family.

“We’re already a family. Haymitch said.

“An official family. A legal one.

He tickled her under the chin. “You’re legal. I didn’t kidnap you from the Capitol.

She giggled. “But Daddy…you and Mommy didn’t get to see me be born. This is like me being born.

He looked at his little girl. This was important to her. ‘I’ll talk to Mommy.

Elizabeth went running into the house telling Effie about her morning. 

“I saw almost everyone in town Mommy. They all said I gave you a big scare.

Haymitch laughed. “Yes, everyone reminded her it was naughty to scare Mommy but nobody cared about scaring Daddy.

‘”Were you really scared Daddy? Elizabeth asked.

“Of course I was. When we realized you were probably in the woods it was the scariest moment of my life.

“The arena was more scary. Elizabeth corrected.

Haymitch was quiet for a minute. ‘No. I was more scared yesterday than in the arena. It was just me in the arena but…..if something had happened to you I would have been…..heartbroken.

Elizabeth’s little mouth fell open. “I’m sorry I made you scared Daddy.”

He waved it off. “You’re forgiven. Tell your mother your idea.

‘Mommy, I think we should all stay up till midnight until I’m officially a Trinket Abernathy.

“Elizabeth, there’s going to be a big party to celebrate this weekend your official status.

“Yes, but……that’s not the exact minute.

Effie looked at Haymitch who nodded. “All right but just for tonight. You have to take a nap after lunch.

“I’m too big to nap. Elizabeth said indignantly

‘You’re too little to stay up late without one. Effie said firmly

“Will you send me back if I don’t nap?

Effie sat in the rocking chair and motioned for Elizabeth to sit on her lap. She began to rock and held and kissed her tightly. She said.

“Mommy and Daddy will never send you back. No matter what you do. But…..if you don’t take a nap not only won’t you be allowed to stay up till midnight…I’ll send you to bed right after dinner for being naughty.

‘Mommy….

Effie patted her bottom. “I’m serious.”

Elizabeth put her arms around Effie. In the last day she’d been punished, scolded and reprimanded more times than the whole year she lived in District 12. She had been so scared that one mistake, one cross word, would send her packing. The kids at the orphanage told her the good homes don’t last and the bad ones last too long. Was it possible she really found a forever Mommy and Daddy?

Effie kept rocking and rubbing her back. She hadn’t felt this safe since the day before her first Mommy took her to the Children’s Home.

‘Okay Mommy. I’ll take a nap.

Effie started giving her what she called a “T” for Trinket kiss. 7 little kisses across her forehead and then seven kisses from the middle of her forehead, down her nose, ending on her lips. Today was going to be the best day ever.


	6. Sleepytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Elizabeth's final adoption party. She wants to sleep with Mommy and Daddy.

Haymitch was asleep. He rolled over and felt that he was being watched, stalked. He reached for the knife on his bedstand and opened his eyes. The enemy stalking him came in the form of a six year old standing quietly by his bedroom door.

He looked at the clock it was a little past three. He said softly. “What’s wrong Elizabeth? Did you have a bad dream?

She shook her head.

“Do you have a stomachache? Mommy was right about too many cookies.

Again she shook her head.

“Are you thirsty?

Head shake.

“Then I’m out of ideas Kid. What do you want?

“Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?

He sighed. He never let her stay in their bed, not for nightmares, thunder storms, or lazy Sunday mornings to snuggle. He was too afraid of reaching the damn knife or mistaking her for an attacker and hurting her with his too strong hands.

‘Honey, you know how Daddy feels about that. It’s not safe.

“I just thought….this one time. I mean…..the adoption is final today and I’m really your daughter. I thought it might be different now. She said sadly.

He frowned and motioned with his hand. “Kid, come here.” He tilted her chin up so she faced him. “You’re no different to me today than you were yesterday, last week, or the day we took you on the train to bring you home to 12. That’s when you became my daughter. The rest of it was just….paperwork.

‘It’s different Daddy. My name is now Trinket Abernathy instead of Allerton. I’m legal. I’m real.

He smiled. “You’ve always been real Peanut. 

“Yeah but….you and Mommy are real now.

He laughed. ‘We’ve been real this whole year. Mommy really cooks for you, gives you pretty hair styles, teaches you manners, helps with homework.

‘Just like a real Mommy.” Elizabeth said.

He glanced over his shoulder to see if Effie was awake. “She is a real Mommy.

‘I know but….I’m a real daughter now.

He decided to make an exception to his rule. This kid already had him wrapped around her little finger. “Okay, you can sleep with Mommy. Daddy will sleep on the couch.

Elizabeth frowned. ‘I want to wake up sleeping between my Mommy and Daddy, just this one time. Please?? 

“Elizabeth it’s not…. He was going to say safe but the way her mouth pouted he knew she’d never hear the word safe. She would twist this around in her head that he didn’t love her as much as he would a “real” daughter.

“Elizabeth it’s not going to become a habit.” He said firmly. You can sleep with us tonight but tomorrow night after your party you’re going to spend the night in your bed like a big girl.

She grinned and clapped her hands softly. He picked her up and put her between him and Effie. Effie woke up at the sudden motion.

“Elizabeth….is something wrong?

She giggled. “No Mommy. It’s a sleepover. You, me and Daddy. Effie gave Haymitch a quizzical look. He said. “Just for tonight. 

“Because I’m your real daughter.” Elizabeth said.

“No. He said firmly. “You’ve been real for a long time. It’s because it’s a special occasion and you asked very nicely.

“Because my paperwork is done. Elizabeth said seriously.

Effie kissed her and pulled the little girl close to her. “We’re very happy your paperwork is done and that’s why we’re having a big party but Daddy is right. You’ve been a real daughter for a very long time.

“When did I become your daughter Mommy? 

‘When we were in the Capitol. The second time we met. I knew I would be heartbroken if I didn’t get to raise my little girl.

Elizabeth smiled. “I was so happy when you came back the third day. I thought I had ruined it by being rude.

Effie was confused. “When were you rude dear?

Elizabeth said. “When I asked Daddy if he was really a killer.

Haymitch burst out laughing and Effie tried to restrain herself. “Well, that wasn’t the nicest thing you’ve ever asked but that’s different from being a rude little girl. How on earth do you remember that?

“I remember every time you or Daddy yell at me or tell me I did something naughty. You have to when you’re adopted. If you cause too much trouble you’ll be returned.

Haymitch and Effie exchanged looks. Haymitch said.

“Young lady we’ve had a lot of talks about this in the last few days. Parents from District 12 don’t return their children and even if they did…..Haymitch and Effie Abernathy would never return Elizabeth.

“You both were really mad when I ran away in the woods. 

Effie answered. ‘Yes, because it was dangerous, it was foolish and it was disobedient.

Haymitch continued. ‘You lied to your teacher about not coming back to school in the afternoon. You asked me to bring you back after lunch because you knew Daddy doesn’t watch as carefully as Mommy. He touched her nose with his finger. Let me tell you that will never work for you again. You planned a two hour head start for yourself. You went into the woods without permission. You’ve broken just about every rule we made for you but nobody ever thought about bringing you back to the Capitol.

She nodded. “You didn't return me but you spanked me.”

Haymitch smiled. ‘Well….if you do something really bad you’ll be punished but nothing will make you not be our daughter.

She kissed both her parents and snuggled on her pillow. Haymitch was stroking her hair and Effie was rubbing her back. She was asleep in less than a minute.

Haymitch whispered. “Why do I think that spanking is going to haunt me for the next twenty years?”

She laughed. ‘Probably, but she feels safe with us. She’s out like a light. Will you be able to sleep?

He shook his head. “No. I don’t want to risk having a nightmare and scaring her. I’ll take a nap in the morning. I’ll just watch my girls sleep.


	7. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch watches his little girl sleep and thinks about the year since they brought her home from the Capitol.

Haymitch sat up watching both Effie and Elizabeth sleep. He was glad he didn’t risk falling asleep. At one point Elizabeth wiggled out of Effie’s arms. She kicked him, threw her arm over his chest and tossed and turned for over an hour. He was convinced she was going to physically kick both her parents out of the bed. He was finally able to catch the little wiggle worm. He put his arms around her and she settled right down. About an hour later she started to move again. She couldn’t get out of Daddy’s grasp and when she started to fuss he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and again she stopped moving. It didn’t last long before she was on the move again. He turned her over on her stomach and patted her back. She actually smiled in her sleep and started sucking her thumb.

He knew the parenting books Effie bought would call it regression but to him it showed she thrived on physical affection. It had to be hard on a kid who was raised in a home until she was three years old with a nanny to take care of her every want and need to then be dumped in an orphanage. The first night she spent with them in the hotel she went to bed right after dinner. They both thought she was just too overwhelmed.. The next night they were on the train and Effie put her in the tub after dinner. She washed her hair and brushed it a hundred strokes. The first few brought complaints because of tangles but then it became silky smooth. When Effie told her it was time for bed she just stood up and headed for her room. “Where are you going? Effie asked.

‘To bed ma’am.

Effie looked horrified. “No. You need a story, a song and to be tucked in.

‘I’m big enough to tuck myself in.”

“No you’re not.” Effie said firmly. She sat on the couch and picked out a storybook. Elizabeth sat in the far corner of the couch. Effie patted her lap and Elizabeth practically leaped over. Effie cuddled her in one arm and held the book in the other. Then she sang a song Haymitch didn’t recognize. She then tucked Elizabeth under the covers and gave her the first “T” for Trinket kiss. When he and Effie went to sleep that night she said.

“You need to put her to bed tomorrow night.

“Why? She seemed very comfortable with you.

“She needs to be comfortable with you..

“All right. But I’m not singing or brushing her hair.

‘You can make your own routine. Mother and Father always put us to bed differently. It was the only time I was guaranteed to see my parents every day.

Haymitch felt sorry for Effie. He may have grown up half starved but his mother was always there for him.

“Okay, what do you suggest I do?

“Well, I really think you should brush her hair.

“I’ll hurt her. She complained about you.

“Her hair is wavy. It needs a good, brushing every night or it will tangle.

“You can brush her hair Effie.

“I will in the mornings but you can’t miss the bedtime opportunity.

“Opportunity?

Effie sighed. When you brush her hair she’s not facing you so she’ll confide all kinds of things. You should at least do that and tell her a story. Anything else is up to you.

The first night she cried the whole time he brushed her hair, so instead of reading her a story, he made up one about the King who messed up the princesses hair. Effie kept her on her lap for a story but he sat her next to him so She could watch him act it out. He didn’t sing, instead he asked her to tell him about her day. What did she watch on TV? What was her favorite toy? What were her dolls names? He gave her a big hug instead of a good night kisses. He thought she would complain about his scruffy beard but over time she would rub her face against his every night. He learned how to brush her hair without hurting her. Elizabeth quickly got used to her parents routines but one night after she’d been there for a month she asked..

“Could I have both of you put me to bed tonight?

Of course they agreed but Effie asked her. “Why did you want both of us tonight?

“Well…there are seven days in a week. So some weeks I have you four days and Daddy only three and then the reverse, So I thought Daddy could do Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Mommy could do Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and you both share Sunday.

So on Sundays they brushed her hair like silk, she got two stories, songs, talks and hugs and kisses. Haymitch couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed that time with her. He was a little sad he missed the first five years because all too soon she would be grown..

His little girl had grown over four inches this year. She was small when they first brought her to 12 almost Seam small but fresh game, plenty of fruits and vegetables, playing in the sunshine instead of video games, she shot up like a weed. She complained in the beginning. She said the plates were too full and she was going to get fat. She would leave half the food on her plate. It annoyed Haymitch who grew up never wasting a scrap of food. Effie told him not to make the dinner table a battle zone. The way he solved it was the Mellark bakery. He would bring home a cookie, a cupcake or a piece of pie every day but she’d only get it if she ate her dinner. Effie didn’t think she should have regular “sweets” so that had become her main form of discipline. “Elizabeth, you left your toys on the floor instead of putting them back. No dessert tonight. Elizabeth, you didn’t eat your corn, no dessert tonight. Elizabeth, the school sent a note home because you were talking in class. No dessert until Friday. That was three nights away, you would have thought Effie had issued down a lifetime prison sentence. Effie was much firmer than he was with specific rules. He was immovable on dangerous things, like waking Daddy up with your hands instead of a bell. One time early on she went to play in Katniss’s yard with Buttercup without telling anyone she left the house. Haymitch was furious but Effie wouldn’t let him spank her. Effie grounded her for five days, one for each year, no television, no dessert and early bedtime each night. By day two Haymitch was suggesting parole or to substitute spanking for the rest of her sentence but Effie held strong. That was at least until day five when she came home with an orange kitten that Elizabeth named Tangerine after her favorite fruit.

His little girl had been through so much. She should have been a Capitolista Princess or a Victor’s Princess. She still didn’t fully trust that she had a forever home but he hoped one day she would. .


	8. Waking Up An Abernathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is fully adopted but still a little insecure.

Effie woke up and saw that Elizabeth was still in bed with them. She yawned.

“Did you sleep at all? She whispered

Haymitch shook his head. “She doesn’t stay still.”

“Why don’t you take a nap? I need to get her up in an hour anyway. I’ll watch her.

“Effie, I’ve hurt you for putting your arms around me when I’m asleep. If she touches me and I’m having a nightmare….I don’t want her memories of her adoption party to be my crazy father threw me across the room.

“You’re not crazy.” Effie whispered sharply.

“I’m a little crazy.

Elizabeth started to fidget. He gave her back a few firm pats and she snuggled right back to sleep.

“She likes that.” Effie said. “She told me the nanny used to rub her back when she had a bad dream.

Haymitch got out of bed and went into the bathroom and put on shaving cream. He waved Effie over and she tucked a blanket around Elizabeth.

“You’re going to shave. I should alert the media.

“I do shave Effie.

“No, you trim the scruff. Are you actually going to be clean shaven for your daughter’s party?

“Well it’s a special day and it will make you happy. Does she ever mention her……birth parents?

Effie glanced behind to make sure Elizabeth wasn’t awake. ‘No. I think her mother…

“You’re her mother.” Haymitch corrected.

“I think her birth mother had long dark hair. I was looking at wigs and I tried on one with beautiful black hair. She didn’t like it at all.

“What did she say?

“She said I didn’t look like her mommy and would I please wear the pink one I wore the day we came to the orphanage? 

They heard Elizabeth whimper and Effie flew like a shot to the bed. She shook her gently. “Wake up sleepyhead. 

Elizabeth was startled but happy to see Effie. “Were you having a bad dream?

“No.” She said a little too quickly.

Haymitch sat on the bed his face still covered in shaving cream. “Elizabeth, we don’t fib about bad dreams in this house. We all have them. What were you dreaming about?

“Daddy are you going to shave?

“Yes, but I’m sure that wasn’t part of your dream.

“Please don’t shave. You won’t look like my Daddy.

“Your Daddy wants to look handsome for your big day.” Effie said.

‘He is handsome. Elizabeth said. “Please don’t shave. It won’t tickle when you kiss me.

Effie sighed. “Five more minutes and you would have been done. 

He laughed. “Who do I make happy my wife or my daughter?

Effie smiled. “Today, your daughter.”

Okay, I won’t shave on one condition. What was your dream about? Don’t tell me you don’t remember because that would be lying.

Elizabeth sighed. “I dreamed…..I dreamed my birth parents said I had to go back and live with them. That the adoption wasn’t real and you couldn’t be my Mommy and Daddy.

Effie was thinking of all the adoption books she’d read. ‘Honey, its okay to think about your birth parents today. It’s okay to even miss them. That doesn’t mean you don’t love us. 

“I don’t want to think about them. I don’t miss them. I want to forget them forever. 

Haymitch wiped the cream off his face and sat on the bed. “You’ll never completely forget them.”

Elizabeth pouted. “Because they were bad, like the Hunger Games you can’t forget.

“No. They are not like the Hunger Games. Your parents wanted a child very much. So much that they spent a lot of money to get…

“A Victor baby.” She whispered.

“Yes. That’s not a baby by accident. Effie said “They planned for you. They were wrong to give you up but maybe they couldn’t take care of you. Maybe they thought they were doing what was best for you. I could never leave you behind but…

Effie stroked Elizabeth’s hair. “But if they hadn’t, we wouldn’t have a daughter.

Elizabeth looked up at Effie. “You would have picked another little girl.

Effie shook her head. “No. I spoke to a lot of children. They were very sweet but none of them were my little girl. I knew it as soon as we spoke. So did Haymitch, he found you right away.

“You would have kept looking. You might have found a little girl you liked better. Someone prettier, someone smarter, someone that is more like the two of you.

Haymitch sat next to her. “Now you’re just fishing for compliments. He started to tickle her. You have to pay for that nonsense.

She giggled. “I have money in my piggy bank.”

He stopped tickling her. “Kitten, I have more money than I can spend in a lifetime, I take it in giggles. You are the smartest most beautiful girl in the world. You were born and raised in the Capitol and now you’re living in District 12. You couldn’t be more like your mother and me if you tried.

Elizabeth brightened. “I never thought about that Mommy was born in the Capitol but now lives here, just like me.

‘That’s right.” Haymitch said.

She grabbed both her parent’s hands. “I wish….I wish I had been born an Abernathy and didn’t have to be adopted but I’m really glad you picked me.

Effie scooped her up and started smothering her with kisses. Haymitch wondered if he should tell her that he thought she was born an Abernathy. He watched her with Effie. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t have more claim than her mother besides as insecure as she was she would think he knew about her and left her in the Capitol.


	9. Getting Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch and Effie are getting Elizabeth ready.

Effie was getting Elizabeth dressed for her party.

“Mommy this is not the dress I picked out in the store.”

“I know but President Paylor sent this one as a gift. You have to wear it.

“It’s itchy. Elizabeth complained.

“It’s lace. The President is coming and she has to see how much you like it.

“I don’t like it Mommy. It’s itchy and it’s white.

“Elizabeth, you have to wear it until the President leaves. She’s only scheduled to be here for half an hour.

Elizabeth blinked. “She doesn’t think the party will be fun?

Haymitch laughed. “She’s not coming for the party. She’s coming for a photo op of National Unity.

“Haymitch. Effie scolded. “It’s wonderful that she is coming.

“Uh huh and if we were adopting a kid from District 4 she wouldn’t be here. It’s the whole Capitol meets 12 that appeals to her.

“Daddy are you mad that I’m from the Capitol? Elizabeth asked.

“Of course not Kitten. I just wish……we could celebrate with just our family and friends.

“We’re doing that tomorrow Haymitch. Effie said.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. “There’s another party tomorrow?

“Not like this. Effie said. “That will just be a barbecue with us the other Victors, Katniss and Peeta.

“When are Mrs and Ms. Trinket coming? Elizabeth asked.

“Their train comes in this afternoon. You can call them Grandmother and Aunt Ellie now. Effie said.

“Will Grandmother and Aunt Ellie come to my barbecue tomorrow?

“Of course. Haymitch said.

 

Effie blushed. “No….Mother and Ellie are going back on the first train tomorrow.

Haymitch glared. “Are you serious? I guess I should be glad they aren’t going back on the hovercraft with the President.

“Grandmother doesn’t like District 12, Daddy. She told me that when I met her last winter.

“I can’t believe she doesn’t want to visit with her granddaughter. 

“Daddy, do I have any new relatives from you?

He frowned. “No Sweetheart. My mother and brother died when I was a teenager.

“What about your father?”

“He died when I was a little boy.

“So you’re an orphan? You don’t have any family at all?

Haymitch shook his head. “I have you and your mother.

Elizabeth was sad. “But you don’t have any relatives yourself. That’s lonely.

Effie stroked her daughter’s hair. “The other Victors are kind of like his brothers and sisters.

Elizabeth was trying to scratch her back. “Mommy this is the itchiest dress ever.

“Effie, let her wear something comfortable.

‘She has to be wearing this when the President arrives and for the pictures. 

Fine but if you don't put her in something else right now, I'll get her dressed.

Effie glared. "You'll put her in overalls.

"She looks cute in them.

"This is a formal party. I'll put a slip on underneath it so it's not scratchy.


	10. Prepping Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to get their little girl camera ready.

Effie put the slip under Elizabeth’s dress so she wasn’t scratching. She had the girl in a chair doing her makeup and nails.

Haymitch shook his head. “Really? She’s a kid, she doesn’t need makeup.

“Haymitch, she’ll look too pale on camera. 

“I want to look pretty Daddy. Elizabeth said

“You’re already beautiful. Effie corrected. Makeup just…enhances what is already there.

“Fine, but don’t “enhance” her too much. She’s six not sixteen.

“Almost seven.” Elizabeth said.

“Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up. Now…there are going to be lots of photographers and a camera crew. You don’t have to be scared, they’ll just take your picture a million times. They might ask you some questions, if you don’t want to answer pretend you’re shy.

“I’m not shy Daddy. Are the questions bad?

“No….no. They might ask how do you like living in District 12?

Elizabeth thought before answering then she smiled and said. “I love living in District 12. There’s a lake and woods. Also it’s not as crowded as the Capitol, and it’s where Mommy and Daddy live.

He glanced at Effie. “Have you been coaching her?

“No. You said it would make her nervous.”

“Maybe I was wrong. Elizabeth, what do you miss most about the Capitol?

“I miss movie theaters.

He laughed. “Movie theaters?”

“Yes. Even in the orphanage we were taken to the movies every couple of weeks. I haven’t seen a new movie in……forever.

Effie chimed in. “Honey, we let you see movies. We watched Beauty and the Beast last night.

“We watched it on television. Elizabeth said. “Not on a big screen in the dark with popcorn.

“What else do you miss about the Capitol?

Elizabeth shrugged. “I guess the only other thing I miss is the lamb stew.”

Haymitch was hysterical at this point. Effie smiled but said to Haymitch. “I think you’ve been coaching her.”

He wiped his eyes. ‘No, I think Katniss has been coaching her. You’ll be happy to know Princess that we’re having lamb stew tonight.

Her eyes widened. “The butcher never has lamb.”

“I ordered it in from the Capitol. He said. It’s my favorite meal.

“Really? It’s my favorite too along with chocolate covered strawberries.

Effie smiled at the mention of her favorite dessert. “Well, we’ll also be having chocolate covered strawberries.

Elizabeth clapped. The party was starting to feel more real to her.

Haymitch asked her another question. “Elizabeth Trinket Abernathy, what did your Mommy and Daddy give you for an adoption present?

She blinked in confusion. “I didn’t…they didn’t…..

He nodded to Effie who ran to the closet and brought out two huge boxes.

“Open them.

Elizabeth slowly started to unwrap the paper when Effie finally said. ‘No, just rip it off. I can’t wait for you to see it.

One was a miniature of the Capitol, before the war, in all its glory. The other was a miniature of District 12 before the bombing complete with a coal mine, the seam and the Victors Village.

Haymitch sat next to her. “These are a few years old. They always made a new Capitol every year but after Katniss and Peeta won they made a District 12. You belong to both places. I want you to remember that.

“Daddy, I don’t know what to say.”

Effie stroked her hair. “Thank you would be a good start.”

Elizabeth hugged both her parents and thanked them.

Effie said. “There’s one more thing that goes with these sets. She handed Elizabeth a small box. Inside were dolls. One that looked like Haymitch, one for Effie and one that looked like….that looked like her holding a small orange cat.

“Mommy, where did you get a doll to look like me?

“I sent pictures of you to the toy company. 

“That must have cost a fortune.”

“You can say that again. Haymitch mumbled. He kissed her on the forehead. “But you’re worth it.

Elizabeth put the three dolls together. “I know it’s not possible but….we all kind of look like each other.

Effie looked at the dolls, especially the Haymitch and Elizabeth dolls. She didn’t know why she didn’t make the connection before. “It makes sense, we’re a family. She glanced at Haymitch who showed no indication that he had figured out he was Elizabeth’s birth father. Effie was so happy, she really was going to get to raise Haymitch Abernathy’s child.


End file.
